


Loyalties

by Ceciliavonjoy



Series: Sonic Adventure 2 One Shots [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Sonic Adventure 2, StopGerald2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliavonjoy/pseuds/Ceciliavonjoy
Summary: So basically Shadow went after Sonic in SA2 because...





	Loyalties

The doctor was wheezing with laughter. When he saw Shadow was there, he gestured at the screen with a wide grin on his face. “Look at this! Ha! If I had known people were this gullible, I would have done this  _ years _ ago!”

Shadow watched, silent, as the screen cut to a clip of GUN robots being deployed. Similar ones, only smaller, had been sent against him outside the building he took an emerald from. 

He crossed his arms. So what? There was nothing amusing about that.

It cut back to a reporter, a redheaded human woman in an orange suit. She went on, “Sources within GUN have confirmed that while sending troops was dangerous, they would deploy as many of their Guardian series of robots as possible against the wayward former hero. GUN has assured us that they are programmed only to subdue him for arrest.” She paused for a moment, and shuffled the papers in her hands. “Many view Sonic the hedgehog’s apparent turn towards crime as implausible…”

Shadow rolled his eyes. A waste of time. If he didn’t need to keep the doctor pleased enough not to question him, he’d just leave.

“However, camera footage has been salvaged from the museum robbed last Thursday.” Said footage started in the small window, and expanded.

It showed a dark, spinning whirl slicing through another camera. Shadow huffed. How annoying; he thought he’d destroyed all that footage.

The screen split, the blurry capture of Shadow’s spin squishing to the left. The right had a higher quality video of someone blue, somehow doing the same thing. The videos restarted. Side by side the blue and black hedgehogs both spun through the air at near-equal speeds. “Unfortunately, the culprit does indeed appear to be the legendary hero, as you can see from-”

“Doctor,” Shadow said, speaking over the reporter, his attention caught. “Who is he?”

“Ha! If that’s Sonic, then I’m the queen of England! Eh, what?” The doctor was only thrown for a second. He lost his mirthful expression, and spoke with annoyance at the subject. “Oh, Sonic. A constant thorn in my side is what he is. Time and time again I’ve gotten  _ this close, _ ” He held up two fingers a hair’s breadth apart, expression sour, “This close, Shadow, to getting the world to see things my way...and every time he’s ruined it.”

The doctor only brooded a moment more. “But not this time!” He grinned again in his usual smug way, and laughed. “Poor confused GUN has done me a favor! With any luck, they’ll lock him up and throw away the key.”

Shadow’s voice was indignant. “How could he possibly-?” 

He trailed off into a sullen silence, arms crossed, staring at the screen. No need to let the doctor know what he was thinking. The reporter talking was buzzing in his ears. The blue hedgehog on the screen tore over a concrete path with incredible speed.

How is he that fast? It wasn’t chaos control. The blue hedgehog’s movements could still be tracked. At least Chaos control is his alone, as it should be. But...someone ordinary shouldn’t be able to approach him, the ultimate, in speed or power. Not in anything.

This impossible person is worth looking into.

Shadow glanced aside. The doctor had been watching him.

Better not explain. Make an offer, make it sound like he would be doing the doctor a favor. He looked up at Eggman. “I could,” Shadow said, lacing his voice with contempt, “get rid of him for you. It would be easy.”

“Ho ho ho, you would, would you?” Eggman chuckled. “Very tempting! Unfortunately,” He said, losing the smile to give orders, “there’s no point in wasting time on Sonic while GUN is keeping him occupied. If they don’t succeed in capturing him- and with how stupid they’re being, they won’t- it’ll only tip him off to our scheme. Don’t bother with Sonic.”

So his investigation would be without approval. Risky. “...Yes, doctor.”

Eggman nodded, and turned to leave the room. “I’m going back to the eclipse cannon,” he paused in his steps to say, “It shouldn’t be left alone at this stage.”

Shadow nodded, and the doctor left.

When the door shut on him, there was a brief moment of quiet.

**_Shadow!_ ** A ghost’s angry voice erupted in the back of his head. _ You’re losing focus. You’re forgetting our  _ **_vengeance!_ **

“Ng-!” He clapped one hand to his head. “I-...haven’t forgotten. I just want to know who this is that-”

**_Nothing about this planet is redeemable!_** Shadow flinched, his ears laying back. The voice trapped inside his skull echoed louder than all normal sound, pounding in his head. **_Nothing!_** _Remember what they’ve done?_

The scene of a soldier shooting down his friend in front of his eyes flashed again in his mind. The thud as she hit the floor, right before his capsule dropped into space. “I...I remember.” He couldn’t forget. 

Shadow caught his breath enough to answer. “He’ll die with the rest of the planet, father.”

The pain subsided. The voice lowered to a soft whisper.  _ See to it, my son. _

Shadow left the room, heading to the docking bay. Back down to Earth, before it receives its due. 

“I will.”


End file.
